Since The Beginning
by The Ofirmati
Summary: The life of two rambunctious kids who escape from Otogakure to live a lie in Konohagakure, who meet quite a group of people along the way. GaaraxOC, SasorixOC, DeidaraxOC, ItachixOC, ShikamaruxOC, KakashixOC, and GenmaxOC. Slight ChoujixOC and SasuNaru.


bAN: My gosh. I really don't know if you, readers, can tell, but I'm having so much fun with this. I SERIOUSLY love torturing my own Ocs, those poor babies. I hope you enjoy this, cuz we did~ CHAPTER TWO IS COMING SOON

Hehe

Coming.

~S/b

Zetsubo looked at the door as it closed. Kabuto had just given him a bottle of pills, and instructed him to take them twice a day. One when he woke up, like now, and one before he went to bed. He wearily looked at the purple and black pill, and swallowed it along with a bottle of water he left.

He then stood up and stretched, changing from his nightclothes after washing up in the bathroom. He walked out of his room and down the hall. "Nee-chan?" He asked as he knocked quietly at the door. He looked at the mirror placed by her door. He was 5'2'', almost done growing. Kabuto said he would only reach 5'3''. He had long black hair, since he refused to ever cut it. His skin was really pale, courtesy of his father, and he opened his mouth slightly to see his fangs extended. He sighed as he knocked and led for his sister again.

Adele groaned and rolled over in her bed, lifting the pillow up from under her head and pinning it down above her head, not wanting to wake up. She knew her father would throw a fit over her sleeping in, but eventually, after the constant threats he gave her, she didn't care anymore.

When the knocking grew louder and louder she rolled out of bed and stormed up to it, slamming open the door and glaring at her younger brother. Her eyes softened when she realized who it was and quietly apologized for slamming the door and smiled up at him. "Good morning, Otouto.." She said quietly, taking a step back to reach for a rubber band to pull her long black hair up.

"Its okay Nee-chan." he said softly before yawning. "Sorry for waking you up… Kabuto-san said that Otou-sama wanted to see us today." he mumbled, yawning again as he cracked his jaw. He winced and snapped it shut. "I don't think he wanted to see us until around noon though. Its ten in the morning now." he said looking at the clock in her room. "Do you wanna do something until then?" He asked fiddling with the hem of his dark gray shirt.

"I don't see why not!" She said, smiling. "Wait.. I have to get dressed.." She mumbled as she looked down at her nightclothes, backing up and shutting the door while loudly saying 'be right back'.

She ran into the bathroom and washed her face, pulling her thick black hair out of the ponytail to brush it before once again pulling it back up into a high ponytail, brushing her side-swept bangs behind her small, pale ears.

She changed out of her nightclothes once she finished in the bathroom, glancing up at the time again and opening her bedroom door. "So, whatcha wanna do?" She asked, smiling.

Zetsubo thought about her question as he walked down the stairs with his sister. "Uh… Wanna just walk through down?" he asked quietly, nodding at a guard that smiled slightly at them. When they stepped outside, he held his hand above his eyes. "I didn't think it was this bright…" he whined sadly. "I thought it was overcast."

As they walked through the streets, he looked up at the bright masks hanging from stalls. "You know Nee-chan… One would assume that this place would be horrible." He started, not mentioning how he thought that himself. "But its so cheerful… It confuses me." he mused as he watched a little girl play with another at a gaming booth.

She giggled, looking up at the bright masks. "Well, Otouto, the only way this place can be horrible is if there was a war, or if there was an invasion. Most of the villagers here are nice, joyful people, so I can't see very much of that happening.." She said, trailing off. "It's weird, isn't it?" She asked, looking up at him.

She hated being shorter than him. She always had to look up to everyone unless it was a child, and it made her feel intimidated by most people. For whatever reason why, she didn't know. "So, where do you think we'll be when we're adults?" She asked out of curiosity, the light from the sun nearly blinding her when she looked up at the clear sky.

Here with Otou-sama? In another village? It was honestly a good question. "Hopefully we'll still be here. Do you wanna go somewhere else?" He asked before pulling her over to a dango stand. "Ill pay." He muttered as he order some tea.

He knew from what his father said, they wouldn't be welcomed in Konoha, not if they knew who they were, or really in any village that knew of their father. So technically, they were kind of stuck in Otogakure unless they can conceal their identity.

She thought for a moment after ordering some tea as well, and tilted her head. She looked over at him, still thinking. "What if we make up fake last names and go to Konoha?" She asked, smiling at her idea. Of course, they would be living a lie, and any friend they would have the pleasure of having, they would have to lie to just to protect themselves.

But wasn't that what it was all about? Keeping themselves safe, even if it meant hurting another person? Otou-sama always taught them that, at least. Kabuto enforced it as well when he had tested them for Otou-sama, just to see if they paid attention when he taught something.

Zetsubo nodded. "That would work… What would it be though?" he asked as he thought of a last name. He nodded his thanks to the waiter when she set their tea down on the counter before tending to another customer. He picked his up, and waited for his sister to do the same. They then continued walking until Zetsubo thought of something. "What about Imamura?" He asked quietly.

He tried sipping the tea, and hissed as it burned his tongue. "Oww…." he whined. "Is yours still hot?" He absently asked as he blew on it.

She held back a snort at him for burning his tongue, smirking a bit. "Of course. Tea is always hot," She said, laughing when he playfully punched her shoulder. "Imamura would work.. Adele and Zetsubo Imamura. Adele Imamura.." She repeated quietly, getting the hang of it. "Yeah, I love it." She said, smiling.

"Do you think it's around the time Otou-sama wanted us by? At least an hour has passed if not, right?" She asked, watching all the busy villagers pass by them, nodding their heads and giving them smiles all the while. In her free time, she would usually help them with certain things, like construction or groceries. It was fun to do, to her at least, mostly because there was usually nothing to do for long periods of time.

Zetsubo nodded. He looked at the sun. "It seems to be about noon.. Uh.. Hold on." he said before walking away. He stepped up to someone at a booth, and stood on his tip-toes to see over it. When the person looked down and smiled, he smiled back a little. "Excuse me… What time is it?" He asked her.

"Oh aren't you cute! You cant even be 10 yet." She cooed before looking to a clock she had hanging inside her stall. "Well dear, its 11:50. Almost noon." She said smiling still.

"Thank you miss!" he said, and with a small wave, walked back over to his sister. "Its 11:50. We have just enough time to get to Otou-sama in time." He said as they started walking towards the center of the village where the Hokage tower was.

"Oh, okay!" She smiled, running ahead of him. She wondered what Otou-sama wanted, since he usually didn't call them for training until around three o' clock. Maybe it was important, and he was giving them an actual mission for once instead of a silly one, like finding a missing cat or chasing a wild animal around the town.

"I wonder what he wants, Otouto.. Maybe he's giving us an actual mission? Or what if he's sending us somewhere important!" She ranted on and on, giving lists of extremely silly things that were over exaggerated by a mile.

Zetsubo smiled at his sister. "Well.. It could be a mission. The D ranks that we keep getting are ridiculous. Anyone could do them. Even someone without chakra!" he said. "Or maybe we get to go on a trip with him? Its been a while since we got to go with him." He said as he thought about the possibilities.

He lost his smile as they walked up the stairs, looking away when Kabuto waved at them. He honestly didn't like Kabuto. He creeped him out how he always appeared wherever they were inside the building. Kabuto stepped up to him and leaned down towards him. "You did what I said to this morning, right Zetsubo-kun?" He asked with a smile.

Zetsubo nodded, and Kabuto straightened, ruffling his hair. "Orochimaru-sama is ready for you two to enter." He said waving them off.

"Oh, holy cow," She whispered quietly, looking over at Zetsubo as they slowly opened the door. She was always a bit scared when they were meeting with their Otou-sama, mostly because she never wanted to let him down, even if he did treat them wrong at times.

She glanced behind her at Kabuto as he shut the door behind them, pushing them ahead as he waited. Why wasn't Kabuto coming? He usually went inside with them when Orochimaru wanted to see them. Maybe it was a mission, after all! She wanted to say that to Zetsubo, but the look Orochimaru was giving them sent chills up and down her spine.

Zetsubo started up meekly at his father as he towered over them at 5'7''. "Is there something you need Otou-sama?" He asked attempting to smile politely at him.

"Well… I figured you two were at the right age," He said with a suspicious smile on his face. "I have a… Gift for you two."

"A… gift Otou-sama? Like a present?" Zetsubo asked curiously. Loosening up since it seemed like he didn't have any bad intentions.

"…Soft of. You see, I would give you two a mark on your neck, and you would get unexplainable power. Wouldn't you like that?" He asked smirking.

"..Huh?" Adele asked quietly, staring up at him with wide eyes. "I.. I don't understand, Otou-sama.. Why would you do that?" She asked, backing up a bit.

"For power, Adele-chan.. Unimaginable power, my dear. Isn't that what you desire?" He tempted her, smirking as he walked towards them. "Imagine.. Years from now, when it's fully developed.. You'll crush their insides right out of them in just one punch.."

She stared up at him, grabbing Zetsubo's hand and backing up. "I-I don't want t-that, Otou-sama!" She stammered, afraid of raising her voice.

Zetsubo looked a this father with shock. "O-Otou-sama…" he mumbled as he stumbled back with his sister. He gasped when he started doing hand signs. "Nee-ch-chan…." He stuttered, watching as his neck elongated while he smirked at them. "I-I think we should run now!" He said, darting to the door, pulling it open and running in the hall while he held his sisters hand tightly.

He ran down the stairs, almost tripping a couple times, and burst out the door. "W-where do we g-go?" he asked her, constantly looking backwards seeing oto nin start coming out of the building towards them.

"Um.. Um.." She stammered out, screaming in fear when one nearly grabbed her. "T-This way! You k-know the way to Konoha, right?" She whispered, pulling him a different direction and running down that path. When she heard nothing, she looked back, afraid. "Right!" She tried again, earning a hesitant nod from the boy.

"I do! Let's go there, and use o-our fake name! Say w-we're o-orphans!" She stuttered, fumbling over her words as they ran through a forest path. "W-why would he do this? Why!"

"D-does Otou-sama hate us now?" He asked quietly, surprisingly not stuttering as he ran through the forest. He snapped his head back, and pushed his sister faster as he saw two purple snakes now chasing them. "N-nee-chan, he summoned snakes!" he said as they kept running.

He started running ahead, and pulled a quick right turn when one lunged for them. "H-how can we outrun snakes? W-we don't e-even ha-have our o-own right n-now!" He stuttered as another almost bit his leg. There were smaller ones following the big ones, trying to bite their ankles.

"I don't know!" She said, picking up her pace as they made a sharp turn, nearly launching herself into a thick tree, scraping her shoulder as she brushed past it. "Otouto, look out!" She yelled as she snapped her head back, grabbing him and pushing him ahead as one of the large snakes lunged towards her.

She stumbled backwards and jumped up, landing on it's head. She screamed when it thrashed around and launched her forwards, her body landing right on her side and rolling forward just as her mind processed that she landed on the spot where the forest curved down sharply, meaning she was now falling down it.

She shot her hands up and covered her face to protect it as sticks and jagged rocks pierced her skin, scathing her arms and legs as it ripped her shirt a bit. "R-Run O-Otouto!" She yelled, most of it muffled into her hand as her body made it to the bottom of the curve. She screamed out in pain when her back crashed painfully into a thick tree trunk, her eyes snapping shut and a crack ensuing from the bone of her small back.

This is it.

This is the end, she knew it.

Her eyes opened slowly as she saw the two large purple snakes speeding towards her, snapping them shut again. She wasn't going to try anymore.

She inhaled sharply when she felt the snake's thick fangs dig into her neck, screaming at the top of her lungs in utter pain as she grabbed it's head, tears forming in her eyes and streaming down her face. She attempted to push it off as the poison spread through her, her eyes slowly closing as her energy faded until her body went limp, her eyes shut tightly.

Zetsubo screeched as he saw his sister get bitten, the moment he freezing being the worst thing he could have done. He felt fangs clamp around his stomach as he screeched even louder, and was swung around, He started to feel dizziness on top of the pain, and tried in vain to pry the snakes mouth off of him with his tiny hands.

He gasped as it clamped down harder, and suddenly let go after swinging him around a couple more times. He flew back into a tree, and fell back down to the ground with a sickening thump. He breathed raggedly, teetering on the edge of consciousness. "Nee…-chan…" he barely whispered out as he saw his sister across from him. Another breath shuddered out of his bleeding body before he let go of the rope of consciousness.

bAN: Are you quietly thinking, or calling us mean in your heads? I would be if I were you. I hate cliffhangers. They're really fun to write though. I also like torturing my Ocs. Its all I do. So far, we've only introduced Adele and Zetsubo. Adele is Siana's, and Zetsubo's mine. Aren't they cute? TeeHeee~! ~B


End file.
